rubi de sangre
by valenor el erante 2
Summary: un espiritu espera hasta despues de la guerra para hacer de las suyas en nuestro mundo el avatar y sus amigos deberan venir a nuestro mundo para salvarlo y de paso aliarse con gente bastante singular. soy nuevo


Rubí de sangre

Rubí de sangre .

Prologo

Ya han pasado 2 dos años desde la guerra de los cien años termino con la caída del señor del fuego ozai y la desaparición de azula, la paz que durante 100 años se busco por fin se encontró, pero mientras los pueblos celebran la paz que al fin llego un espíritu planea la destrucción de todos con sus esbirros humanos y de otras razas, mi señor esta seguro que es la única forma decía un hombre que parecía de la nación de la fuego, mientras de otras también preguntaban lo mismo y el espíritu los callo a todos desciendomis fieles seguidores si es la única forma que pueda purgar esta mundo de la vida de los bastardos y ni merecedores del el para formar un paraíso de donde nosotros gobernemos, y poco después miro ha este hombre quien había preguntado si era la única forma y dijo a este iras tres años en el pasado y reclutaras seguidores y reunirás lo que falte para el ritual y este hombre miro y dijo si mi gran señor.

Prologo del avatar

Ya han pasado desde que estuvimos aquí decía una joven de la tribu agua ha su hermano mayor, quien miraba con gesto de abierta alegría por que la paz que había llegado por fin desde entonces cada uno ha seguido su propio camino katara decidió enseñar en la agua en su tribu el agua control y sokka por su parte siguió siendo como siempre, pero también ha algunos les llego el amor como sokka y suki que pensaban decir sobre su futuro casamiento a sus amigos primero que sus padres se sorprendieran para que para ellos no hubiera para los amigos pero mas para sorprender a todos ellos sobre su decisión .

Aang: Bien me alegra terneros aquí amigos en el templo. Decía el avatar Ha sokka y katara.

Sokka: es bueno verte aang

Katara: cuanto has crecido aang(en tono maternal)

Aang: ya lo notaron. (mientras reía)

Katara y sokka: si.

Prologo del yunaraga.

Un helicóptero vuela solitario sobre las montañas de Afganistán mientras en su interior un grupo de mercenarios se prepara para saltar a la batalla, mientras algunos de ellos miran al suelo que se acerca poco a poco con seriedad y con sus armas listas.

Mercenario 1: guerreros de la rosa listos

Mercenario 2: preparados, bueno casi todos, augusto(gritando al susodicho)

Augusto: ¿¡que¡¡ Si ya estoy listo, mientras guardaba un bloc de dibujo en su mochila

Mercenario 1: listo

Augusto: nací listo(en tono que asusta hasta mai).

Lista de los nuevos personajes (para que no se los pierda)

Los de aquí (este mundo)

Augusto yunaraga

Edad: 18

Nacionalidad: el se dice sin patria conocida(pero es latino)

Ocupación: mercenaria

Historia: personal: es un joven algo serio, se volvió mercenario después de la muerte de su hermana mas pequeña por un accidente de practica el no lo dice que paso, el es algo misterioso es de buena familia pero cuando tuvo seis años desapareció durante un año ni el ni nadie sabe donde estuvo, después de eso no se sabe mucho ya que el tuvo una infancia terrible la madre lo odiaba y el padre estaba ausente, el se volcó al estudio dándole un gran conocimiento desde ciencias hasta filosofía. Lo único que el dice de su madre biológica que la odia al igual que su hermana Javiera(la del medio).

Arma favorita: armas de asalto y espadas.(no puedo decir mas por que si no me mata)

Gustos: fanático de wargames, el dibujo y la música triste.

Jim raynor

Edad: 30

Nacionalidad: norteamericana.

Ocupación: mercenario.

Historia: personal: es un exsoldado que servio en la primera guerra del golfo pérsico y quedo con gusto a mas después de esto se volvió mercenario y desde entonces ha ido de guerra en guerra hasta la actualidad

Arma favorita: los lanza granadas.

Gustos: el rap, los autos y las armas.

Sarah kerrigan

Edad:29

Nacionalidad: inglesa

Ocupación: mercenaria

Historia personal: perteneció a las fuerzas especiales británicas ya que su padre también perteneció al ejército y el hombre siempre deseo un varón que siguiera sus pasos(que malo) pero tuvo Sarah y Caroline la gemela, lo único que se sabe las causas que Sarah se volviera mercenaria es que la dieron de baja por golpear ha un superior.

Arma favorita: rifle con mira telescópica

Gustos: le gusta la música celta y cuentos nórdicos

Yared kisaguira

Edad: 35

Nacionalidad: coreano (del sur)

Ocupación: mercenario (medico)

Historia personal: no se sabe nada

Arma favorita: una espada que augusto le hizo con filos rotativos y una pistola

Gustos: no los dice ,la única que lo sabe Caroline

Caroline kerrigan

Edad: 29

Nacionalidad: inglesa

Ocupación: espía a sueldo

Historia personal: poco después que su hermana fuera dada de baja Caroline renuncio al M.I.6 por la frustración por la destitución de su hermana mayor y decidió trabajar a sueldo como espía para la CIA y Haci conocido Yared

Arma favorita: no tiene es experta en artes marciales

Gustos: no se saben, es tan hermética como Yared en este aspecto

Los del lado del avatar

Motoko oyama

Edad:18

Nacionalidad: de la isla Kiyoshy (si me equivoque me corrigen)

Ocupación: guerrera

Historia personal: hija de un matrimonio noble Motoko vivió en carne propia los primeros años de desprecio del padre y a la vez vio como maltrataba a su madre pero a los 4 años la madre no aguanto mas y huyo de la casa y se estableció en la isla Kiyoshy hasta actualidad

Arma favorita: la katana

Gustos: dibuja y componer música

Elessar Cúthalion

Edad. Desconocida, pero el dice tener mas 2500 pero es un poco mayor en el aspecto a Zuko

Nacionalidad: es del occidente

Ocupación: explorador

Rasgos: ha primer ojo se nota que no es humano (no les diré mas)

Arma favorita: arco y flecha y dos cuchillas

Gustos: lo único que se sabe que tiene cierta afición por el chocolate

Bueno este es mi primer fic se aceptan sugerencias, criticas, tomatazos y de mases


End file.
